The Mage and the Slave Girl
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: 100 Days of AUs. It's Santana's 16th birthday, and she's allowed to pick out her first slave. One-shot


The carriage of Justice Lopez rumbled through the city. The Warlock himself sat comfortably inside, back towards the horses, and watched his daughter reading a book. He cleared his throat after a bit and said, "I hope the market has some good options today. If not, we can come back next week."

"Does Master Mandeville know we're coming?" Santana asked, without looking up.

"Indeed he does."

"Then you can be sure the best will be brought forth."

Justice Lopez nodded as they pulled to a stop before the market's main hall.

The two of them dashed through the rain and up the steps into the atrium. There, a portly man with a walrus mustache was waiting to greet them. He bowed low as he greeted them, and ushered them into a plush room with a long window to the left side.

"I hope you will find something suitable," Mandeville said, walrus mustache bouncing along with his triple chins.

The window overlooked a room that was only a half story lower than they were. It was divided into about fifty stalls, each with a letter and number. In each stall, a man stood looming over a kneeling man or woman. Some who kneeled were as young as fifteen or sixteen by the looks of things. Santana glanced out, striding back and forth in front of the long window. At last she turned to her father and nodded.

"D-5, please," she said.

"Very well," said her father. "Come down with me. In case you change your mind when you get a better look."

Master Mandeville gave them the docket for the person in question, and they descended down into the slave market. Santana didn't bother looking around while they navigated the rows of people. She knew who she wanted.

When they reached stall D-5, the owner's eyes brightened, and then dimmed again when Santana stepped from behind her father. "Er...good morning, your eminence."

"Morning. We have the docket for your girl there." Justice Lopez tried to hand it over, but the man did not take it.

"I...I mean no disrespect, sire," he said. "But I had hoped she go to a...a young man."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "I want her, Father. No one else."

"You heard my daughter," Justice Lopez said. "And unfortunately for you, once you sign a person over to slavery, you have no say in who buys."

The man looked defiant, but slightly frightened.

Santana looked from him to the girl and saw her properly for the first time. "Are you...related?" she asked. When the man didn't answer, she addressed the girl. "Who is this man to you?"

"My father, your grace."

"Ahh," Justice Lopez said. He smiled when his daughter looked up at him, confused. "I've seen this before. Where a family sells their female children, in hopes that the girl will be impregnated. Then the family comes before me with a claim of the highborn bastard and, as it stands, a piece of the noble family's money." He fished out his wallet from his robes and counted out seven notes. "Your plans have failed, my friend. And those claims never amount to much as it is," he told the girl's father. "But to ease your disappointment, I'll pay double her docket price."

Santana watched the girl carefully as the docket and money changed hands. She was impressed at the blank expression on the girl's face. She could hear weeping and quiet begging from the other stalls, but this one was still. Once the payment had been made, the girl's father handed her the handle of the leash that had been attached that morning. It glowed bright blue as Santana transferred her magical signature to it, confirming ownership. "Stand," she told the girl.

She did so, and watched in shock as Santana took the leash from around her neck.

"You won't run." It wasn't a question.

"Everything seems to be in order," Justice Lopez said. "Come, Santana."

As they were walking out, another young slave caught Santana's eye. This one was a boy with curly black hair and green-grey eyes. He was crying, but silently. "Father? May I buy Kurt a birthday present?"

"I imagine Kurt will want to come for his own slave, darling."

"It's been three months and he hasn't yet. People at the college are starting to talk."

Justice Lopez huffed and looked at his watch. "Master Mandeville, do you have the docket for this one?"

"Of course, your eminence," Mandeville said with another bow. "And very reasonably priced too."

In another five minutes, they were back in the carriage. The two new purchases sat in a specialized compartment just behind the driver, leaving Santana and her father to themselves.

"We'll call on House Hummel tomorrow. I have business to attend. In the meantime, the boy can stay in the servants quarters, and you can begin training the girl."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

><p>"Leave us," Santana said to the servants. She indicated a small settee for her new purchase to sit down on, while she herself sat on the end of the bed. "What's your name?"<p>

She looked up at her in confusion. "I...I thought masters gave their slaves names?"

"Usually, but I want to know yours."

"Danielle, your grace."

Santana waved a hand. "I'll call you Dani, then. When we're in public, it's your grace. However, when we are alone, I'd prefer you called me Santana."

The girl nearly reeled back in shock.

"I know you're probably worried, but don't be frightened. I plan to become a Justice, like my father, and I want someone with me who I can talk to. Of course, I'll be wed to Lord Hummel, but that's…. That's business. He's my friend - my best friend. You'll meet him tomorrow when we drop off his boy. Tonight though, I want to know more about you."

Dani gave a hesitant nod. "What would you like to know?"

"Was my father correct earlier? About why you were sold into this life?"

A look of absolute panic flashed across Dani's face. "Your grace -"

"Santana."

"Santana… it wasn't… I don't know that…."

"He won't get into trouble. No one is concerned about the 'why'. Tell me."

"You father was partially correct. Mostly he just wanted me punished," Dani explained.

"What for?"

"There were rumors about me... associating... with other women."

"Ah," Santana said. "And I assume when you say 'associating', you're being gentle."

"I am."

Santana smiled. "And were these rumors true?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, your secret is safe with me. And you won't find your time here uncomfortable. You will attend me while at school, and when I must practice or perform in the Arena. Here is your room." Santana led her into a smaller, but still grandly furnished room just off of her own. "Can you read and write?"

"Yes, your - Santana," Dani corrected.

"Very good. There are some books there, for the times you are not attending me. I'll leave you to get settled in now. I must go speak with my mother."

* * *

><p>The University was vast, but since Santana was already a mid-level Mage, she kept to one tower specifically. This made it infinitely easier on Dani, who was already running errands for her on the first day. She'd been dressed in the traditional black tunic and pants that all slaves wore, but Santana had taken the collar away and replaced it with a necklace. It bore a pendant of the Lopez coat of arms. She'd been surprised when she hadn't been called on to wait on Santana that morning. When they'd left in the carriage, Santana had explained that Dani would be carrying her bags, and running any little errands she needed. Other than that, there wasn't much on Dani's list of things to do. She'd heard of this - masters who treated their slaves more like glorified butlers. Some were even sent to the public university. She hoped Santana would turn out to be one of these, but until she knew for sure, she resolved to keep as quiet as possible.<p>

She spent the last hour before lunch sitting on a cushion on the floor next to Santana's work desk. She had no idea about the lesson, but Santana had allowed her a book so she wouldn't be bored.

"You shouldn't coddle your slave like that," one of the other wizards said. "They'll come to expect all sorts of favors."

"Never you mind, Azimio," Santana told him, not taking her eyes off the paper she was writing.

Dani kept her eyes on the book. She knew better than to take an interest in the conversation. She read a few more pages, and then looked up when she felt Santana's hand on her shoulder.

"Take this to Professor Griel, on the fourth level," she said, handing Dani a file full of papers. "Then come directly back."

"Yes, your grace."

Dani stood, bowed slightly, and moved quickly from the room. She was a fast learner, and she already knew that even though Santana might be merciful, some of the other Mages and wizards were not. And they goaded each other on - trying to see how "tough" they were by abusing their servants. These kids, not much older than she, hated slowness on the part of any slave, and it was always better to scurry from the room on an errand than to be seen taking your time.

The staircase was a wide, grand, spiraled thing, with each corridor radiating off like spokes on a wagon wheel. The fourth level had an acrid, vaguely chemical smell, because that was where the students studied potions. One thing she hadn't had to learn was how to make herself invisible. She crept through the halls, head down and sticking close to the wall, glancing around every once in a while for Professor Griel's office. She found it, and rang the servants' bell.

There was a great shuffling and rustling behind the door, and Griel appeared a moment later, peering down at her through his thick spectacles.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked.

"From Mage Lopez, sire," Dani said, handing him the file.

He harrumphed, but took it and gave her a nod of dismissal before shutting the door.

She made her way back to the staircase, wondering idly what she would have to do on the days when Santana wasn't in school. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone coming up the stairs.

"Watch where you're going, slave," he hissed, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm sorry, sire. I meant no offense."

"I don't care what you meant," he snapped. He squeezed her wrist and pulled her closer.

Her first instinct was to pull away, which turned out to be a mistake. He backhanded her and took out a whip from his bag.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Dani risked a glance up and saw Lord Hummel strolling over to them.

"None of your business," the boy said, and the winced when he realized who he'd said it to.

"Get up," Kurt said, holding a hand out to Dani. "And you - you would do well to remember not to touch another student's property," he snarled at the boy.

Dani flew down the stairs, heart pounding. She was extra cautious turning corners and going through doorways. She kept her head down as she reentered the classroom and took a seat near Santana. It wasn't enough to keep the older girl from spotting the small cut on her face.

"Who did this?" she demanded.

"I don't know, your grace. Lord Hummel stopped him."

Santana sighed. "Fetch my bag. We're going to lunch now."

Slaves weren't allowed to sit at the high tables. Dani and Kurt's boy, known only as B for the moment, sat at a small circular table at the back of the dining hall.

"Is it bruised?" she asked, noticing him looking at her.

He winced. "A bit, yeah. I got one too." He raised his tunic, allowing her to see the whip marks.

"Lord Hummel?"

"No, it was his brother. Only a few times though - to teach him how to handle one of us."

"What's your name?"

"B."

"No, your real name."

"Blaine."

"I think we'll get to see each other a lot."

"I hope so. It's nice to have a friend around."

* * *

><p>That night, Dani awoke to sounds coming from Santana's room. She peeked in and, in the light of the one guttering candle, could see Santana tossing and turning. She crept into the room and shook her gently. "Santana? Your grace?"<p>

Santana's eyes snapped open. She lay there, panting for a moment. "Dani...thank you…."

"You're welcome, your - Santana. Do you need anything?"

Santana stared off at the wall for a moment before sliding over and patting the bed next to her. "Stay with me."

Dani hesitated, but only for a moment. She was a slave, and that was a command. She slid into bed next to Santana and allowed the older girl to wrap an arm around her. She was finally drifting off to sleep when she heard a whispered,

"I won't hurt you."

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>LbN: Hope you liked it! Sorry I'm falling farther and farther behind! Still trying to do the every other day thing, but I may only be able to post twice a week.<strong>_


End file.
